Dancing in the dark
by RadioHeart
Summary: When the sun goes down, who knows what will come out to play? Will these creatures mean harm to the humans or are they just as scared of them as the humans are of the mysterious creatures. Rated T for language and future violence
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow bleach fans. If you have read any of my previous fan fictions then yay and welcome back to my imagination! If not then I wish to give you a warm welcome anyways because I love anyone who reads my fan fictions. This is my first bleach fan fiction and my first fan fiction that doesn't revolve around romance. I might add in romance later on if I get enough people to review and tell me they want some mushy gushy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach the anime, just bleach the cleaning product. That reminds me, I need to get some more next time I go grocery shopping...

She was out of breath and panting as she laid in the tall grasses, gazing up at the numerous stars in the night sky. Training had been brutal and she could barely stand. A familiar head of orange hair came into view as she looked to the man standing in front of her exhausted body, "Ichigo." "Need a little help there, Rukia?" She simply nodded her head. He smirked, leaned down, and stood up while simultaneously throwing her over his shoulder. He didn't seem in the slightest bit winded at the brutality of how far they, or at least she, pushed themselves in training. "You need to work on your stamina, you've missed a lot of training while you were sick." "I couldn't help being sick, that was your fault." Ichigo tilted his head to the side in thought. "Hm, guess you're right about that one." Then he laughed. That just angered the raven haired girl. "Oi, Ichigo, stop harassing the poor girl. You didn't go easy on her when attacking." "You want to do training with her next time, Renji? I'd be fine with trading partners." Renji scoffed, "Yes, please do trade. My partner never talks!" Ichigo laughed once more, "Chad is just a quiet person." Then an orange haired girl came running up to the three of them. Ichigo handed Rukia over to Renji, who held her like a princess, then turned to Orihime, "Be careful, the grass is wet so you shouldn't run. We all know how clumsy you can be." Orihime giggled and smiled at everyone, "Ya, guess I should try to be more careful." Ichigo shook his head jokingly as if to say 'what am I gonna do with this girl?' "Oh, Kurosaki-kun! I wanted to tell you that watching you and Kuchiki-san was beautiful! It was almost like you were dancing!" Ichigo smiled, "Thanks, but it was just training. Anyways, we should all get back inside the castle before the sun comes up." The mood instantly got serous as everyone nodded and headed in the direction of the towering black stone wall surrounding an even taller castle with stain glass windows boarded up from the inside. (I know what you all are thinking: Vampires! Nope, I will keep their identities hidden a little longer but I will say they aren't vampires). They entered the castle just as dawn began to break. Everyone went to their own rooms to rest before the noon meeting and meal would commence. Ichigo sat down on his king-sized bed with a sigh of relief as the soft mattress sunk down slightly to cradle the boy's exhausted body. He barely had his eyes closed for a few seconds before he felt a weight on his chest. Ichigo, not caring who it was, tried to brush them off but the person was agile and evaded his slow swing easily. "Grimmjow or Yoruichi, I don't care which damn cat it is that's buggin' me just get the fuck off." "Is that any way to talk to your room mates?" Ichigo felt another weight on his stomach as he heard Yoruichi talk. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked at the blue and black cats sitting on him. "Damn ware-cats get off!" The two cats shared an evil look and Ichigo realized he was going to regret saying that. But before anything could happen, a blonde haired girl ran up to him and threw herself on Ichigo to hug him. The two cats jumped off, just barely avoiding getting smashed. "Yuzu, what's up?" Yuzu sat back and looked at her brother before opening her mouth to expose her new teeth coming in. They were already sharp but not yet sharp enough considering they were still fairly new. Ichigo laughed at his excited little sister and rubbed her head. "You sure are excited!" "Of course! It means that I'm developing and I cant wait to get stronger!" Ichigo rubbed Yuzu's already wild hair. Then his gaze turned to Karin, who stood in the doorway, "How're you doin' Karin?" She walked up and hugged Ichigo quickly. "Fine, the pain is bearable." Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, "I get that, but I know it hurts a lot more than it looks. I had to go through the same thing." He pointed to the light blue scales on the sides of his face and neck before pointing to the red spots that indicated where Karin's scales would be. A few had already popped up in a startling white color. "I promise that is the only part that hurts when you're maturing." Karin nodded her head. "So it didn't hurt when you got wings?" Ichigo turned his gaze back to Yuzu, "No, it's surprisingly painless." Yuzu beamed at him. She knew she had a long way to go to get wings but she was just excited to know she would have them one day. She still had to wait to get her first scale. (Btw if you can't guess by now: Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo are dragons). Ichigo watched his sisters walk out of his room and he smiled, they were maturing so fast. He laid back down and finally fell asleep.

Ichigo was awoken by someone pushing him off the bed. He looked up to see a male and a female crouching on the bed and laughing hysterically. Ichigo just growled, "Grimmjow, your tail is showing." "Your scales and fangs are showing, why can't my tail show?" Ichigo shook his head, no use arguing with an idiot. Ichigo got up and went into the bathroom to shower. When he came out, he looked like any normal 18 year old boy. His scales disappeared and his fangs shrank back into normal teeth. Most inhabitants of the castle tried their best to keep a human appearance in case they stumbled upon a human who got lost and decided to ask directions at the big and ominous castle. Others had problems with always appearing human though because not everyone had matured fully since this castle's inhabitants ranged from all ages and all monsters. Ichigo himself had issued. He couldn't maintain a human appearance when sleeping or startled. Grimmjow on the other hand was fully mature, monster wise, but still acted like a kid most of the time. Ichigo stretched his arms up and leaned back, feeling the vertebrae in his back slowly pop back into place. Yoruichi and Grimmjow were no longer in the room so Ichigo figured they were downstairs since the meeting was about to start. Ichigo left the room and headed downstairs to join everyone. The noon meetings and meal was only for select individuals, only the 20 strongest in the castle. At the meetings were Rukia (wendigo), Renji (basilisk), Yoruichi and Grimmjow (ware-cats), Rangiku (melusine), Isshin (dragon), Aizen (sphinx), Ulquiora (vampire), Kisuke (shape-shifter), Uryu (Elf), Chad (inugami), Orihime (unicorn), Hanibel (siren), Masaki (ghost), Tatsuki (Griffin), Soi Fon (pixie), Kira (light elf), Hisagi (shadow person), Ichigo (dragon), and Hitsuguya (ware-wolf). Their leader was by far the oldest of all the rest, he was a phoenix known simply as Captain-Commander. He sat at the head of the table as everyone else sat across each other on either side of the long dinning table. "Now, human sightings are becoming less and less rare around here. That is not cause for alarm yet but we need to be more cautious. Keep the younger ones out of sight as much as possible and don't let your guard slip and reveal part of your true form. We must keep up the reputation of reclusive nobles. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. The thought of humans getting closer terrified everyone. They had heard of the witch hunts. Monsters were claimed to be witches when they let a human see their true form and it had been tragic. Monsters used to thrive in ancient times when people were too fearful to hunt them down but as time went by, their numbers continued to dwindle. Now only a few thousand lived in this castle. Many species even went extinct. The fear of humans ruled the lives of the monsters who hid themselves inside it's black walls. They ate in almost complete silence, definitely uncharacteristic of the normally rowdy creatures. They all had a lot more to think about now.

How'd you all like that? Detailed monster descriptions beneath this because I know most people don't read about mythological creatures for fun...

Rukia (wendigo): An ice spirit that can take on the form of a humanoid or beast, Rukia is actually a horse form.

Renji (basilisk): a small snake that spits fire and it's touch is toxic, basilisk means "little crown" in Latin referring to the frills around it's neck.

Yoruichi & Grimmjow (ware-cats): I think everyone knows what ware-cats are, people who can take on the form of cats. In this they just take on the form of regular house cats but they also have a unique cat form that is a big cat. Yoruichi's other form is a panther and Grimmjow's other form is a lion.

Rangiku (melusine): a water spirit that has the bottom half of a fish or serpent and can have two tails, wings, or both. They are often associated with love and romance. Rangiku in particular has one fish tail with wings.

Isshin & Ichigo (dragons): Everyone knows what dragons are, Isshin is a wind dragon and Ichigo is a water dragon, simple.

Aizen (sphinx): a creature with the body of a lion and head of a human. They are from Egyptian mythology and were believed to be incredibly wise. Some had wings as does Aizen.

Ulquiora (vampire): everyone knows what vampires are, this particular one has bat wings and a thin black tail.

Kisuke (shape-shifter): he can change into the shape of any animal he touches.

Uryu (elf): just a general elf, he has incredible marksmanship.

Chad (inugami): from Japanese mythology, a dog-like spirit with mastery over black magic, ominous and mysterious spirits.

Orihime (unicorn): I needed a cheerful happy creature to match Orihime and this was the best I could do...

Hanibel (siren): A beautiful sea maiden who's song is used to lure men to them, particularly sailors, and ultimately to their death. These creatures are from Greek mythology, Romans were too scared of the water itself to really adapt many water spirits into it's mythology.

Masaki (ghost): from the little I know about Ichigo's mom makes me want her as a character in my fan fiction so I thought I might as well have her ghost since I'm doing mythical creatures anyways.

Tatsuki (griffin): Body of a lion and head and wing of an eagle. Majestic and powerful, I think it's very fitting for Tatsuki.

Soi Fon (pixie): troublesome and mischievous just like I thing Soi Fon is, (lots of the creatures I chose need little explanation since they're so well known)

Kira (light elf): pretty much the Norse version of angels. Beautiful creatures who supposedly reside in heaven.

Hisagi (shadow person): a living and humanoid shadow that often is seen to have malicious intent.

Hitsuguya (ware-wolf): YES I did make him a ware-wolf on purpose but I couldn't help it! He makes such a cute ware-wolf! His fur is pure white because his wolf form is an ice wolf.

Last but not least is the amazing Captain-Commander who is a phoenix, you all know what a phoenix is right? Big fiery bird that is reborn and all that crap, (hows that rebirth working out for ya **_old man_**?)

Thanks for reading and if my side comments bother you at all let me know so that I will know to stop typing them in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not dead everyone, I swear. Here is the next chapter and please enjoy. Btw my OC is introduced in this chapter! YAY!

Disclaimer: Didn't I already do this last chapter? Ya, everyone gets it.

After lunch, everyone went about their business. Hitsuguya and Yoruichi were sent to patrol around the castle in search of humans in their original forms since a stray cat or random wolf in the woods wasn't exactly something that just screamed 'MONSTER.' Ichigo returned to his room in hopes of getting more sleep but found that Grimmjow wouldn't let that happen. "Oi, Ichigo! Get up off your lazy ass and stop sleeping all day." Ichigo grunted in annoyance and pushed the annoying blue-haired boy off the bed. "Damn cat, stay off my bed." "But why do you get a big bed when all I get is a little pet bed. It's no fair." "You're the one who asked for it." Grimmjow growled and climbed back in Ichigo's bed. Ichigo got up and left the room, not wanting to waste time on the cat. Ichigo found a sunny spot near a window that was left without being boarded up just for the reptiles and cats. Ichigo laid down in the sunny spot and stretched out on the carpeted floor. Ichigo soon fell asleep, his wings and scales showing along with his tail. Rukia walked up to the sleeping boy with an annoyed look on her face. "Oi, wake up." Ichigo groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" Rukia rolled her eyes, "Your wings, scales, and tail are all showing. Jeez." Ichigo nodded sleepily and willed them to disappear. "Good, we've got a human alert." "Ichigo was standing in an instant, fully awake. "Why couldn't you say that earlier?" Rukia just shrugged and followed Ichigo as he ran downstairs to confirm what she just said. In the entrance hall of the mansion stood a human. She was holding a black cat and stroking it's fur. That's when Hitsuguya walked in, luckily in human form, and noticed the girl. There, all looking at the girl in surprise, were the 20 chosen and the Captain-Commander. He walked up to the girl slowly, "Hello, I see you've found our cat. Come, Yoruichi." The cat jumped from the girl's arms and sat next to the Captain-Commander. "I am curious as to why you're here, may you tell us?" The girl nodded, " I was playing in the forest when I saw this castle and I got curious. This kitty was playing tag with me so I caught it and brought it with me. I didn't know people lived here." The Captain-Commander nodded, "Well the woods are a very dangerous place for little girls to play so please, try to refrain from making it a habit." The little girl flashed them all a smile. "But I'm no average little girl, Captain-Commander." She then shifted into a tall red-head with startling red eyes. She wore a long black dress and a simple silver chain around her neck. Captain-Commander bowed to her, "Maki-sama, it has been a truly long time." Everyone sighed in relief at the revelation that she was not a human girl but the mistress of the mansion. "Has it really been that long? I fear living for six thousand years really throws someone's sense of time off slightly." Everyone smiled at her, she was always helplessly lost at keeping track of time. The shape-shifter was the oldest of everyone there. Ichigo walked down the steps all the way and bowed to her with Rukia and everyone else in the room. That night they had a celebratory feast in honor of her return after 5 years. Everyone in the mansion gathered for it and there was chaos and noise everywhere from the rowdy bunch of creatures. Many of them wound up passed out, drunk, by the end of the night. Training was temporarily forgotten for the evening, after all their 'Queen,' as many referred to her as, had returned.

I know this is supper short but I wanted to update soon for all you guys and I'm planing on going to bed soon so I decided to post what little I have. Please review if you want to see a specific character or a specific ship. I take ALL requests into consideration and try my best to do them all. Hope you enjoy and have a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

I got some constructive criticism about my writing style so I will do my best to improve and I want to thank the person who pointed out my mistakes. Here is the next chapter and I will have a fighting scene so please bear with me since I'm not too sure I will write it very well. Luckily it will revolve around magic which I can write better then physical fighting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I think I've said this before but I can't remember where... Am I the only one who gets annoyed with disclaimers?

~O~O~O~

It was a week after Maki's arrival and things were returning back to how they used to be. Ichigo sat on his bed and bent over something. His door was open so Rukia walked in without knocking. She walked up to him and cleared her throat to make her presence known. Ichigo jumped in surprise before quickly throwing what he had in his hands under the blanket on the bed.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at his reaction before diving for the object. Ichigo quickly threw himself over it to keep Rukia away. They struggled for a while before Rukia managed to snatch the sketch pad under the blanket. She ran out of the room and headed for her own before Ichigo could stop her. The raven haired girl locked the door to her room before sitting down on the floor and opening the sketch pad to the first page.

On it was a drawing of someone from behind. The person was obviously a dragon from the wings and tail exposed. The hair was shaded in darkly. It contained no color, just beautiful and graceful pencil strokes, yet Rukia could clearly tell it was Karin. Rukia turned to the next page to see a side drawing of Yuzu. Yuzu had her hair down and blowing in the nonexistent wind. Flowers and grass bent to that same wind as Yuzu crouched down to examine one particularly pretty flower. Yuzu had wings outstretched behind her and her tail was tangled in the grass. Rukia could almost imagine that the drawing was real.

On the next page was a horse made of ice being held together by wind. Rukia's eyes widened slightly in surprise, it was a wendigo. The horse's muscles were taunt and ready for action as the ice from its body spread out from it's hooves and across the ground. Rukia continued to flip through all the pages and found each one was of all Ichigo's friends and family in their true forms or partially in them. Each one was so realistic and they all took Rukia's breath away.

Then she flipped to the last page with a drawing on it. The drawing was incomplete but the petite girl was still in awe of how much detail it had. Ichigo definitely worked hard on that particular piece of art. It was a drawing of Rukia, Chad, Renji, Ishida, Orihime, and Ichigo all having a picnic in their human forms; they were all laughing and care free in the bright sun.

Rukia closed the sketch pad slowly before clutching it to her chest, the drawings made her feel so warm and content inside. She stood up, still clutching the sketch pad, and was about to open her door to go and return it to Ichigo. Before she could do that, she was stopped by a pounding on her door. The wendigo knew exactly which little dragon was pounding on her door and she couldn't help but smile affectionately. She swung open the door to reveal a certain orange-haired teen. "Rukia, give me the damn book and you better not have looked inside it." Rukia flashed him a teasing smile. She walked past him and out the door, pushing the sketch pad against his chest as she walked away with a mischievous whisper, "Nice drawings, Strawberry."

Ichigo growled in response to the girl's actions. He gripped the book hard enough to make his knuckles turn white as he stomped back to his room, trying to hide his slight blush at the thought of Rukia seeing what he drew.

~O~O~O~

"Ichigo, I challenge you. Tonight, instead of training, we're going to settle this." Ichigo rolled his eyes, that damn cat was _always_ challenging Ichigo to fights that always ended in a tie. With a sigh of annoyance, Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, "Don't you say that for every challenge? 'We're going to settle this,' 'This ends now,' 'I'm gonna defeat you for sure this time.' Does it not annoy you?" Grimmjow glowered at him, "This is gonna be different." Ichigo scowled, "Fine, whatever. No use arguing with someone as stubborn as you." The blue haired man smirked. 'I'll show him who's best.'

~O~O~O~

Maki-sama and the rest of the mansion all stood in a circle around the duelers. The crowd was an assortment of human, demon, and monster body parts making up the spectators. The youngsters were all displaying a part of their original forms. They would've been in major trouble if a human stumbled upon them but the prospect of an intense fight made them throw caution to the wind.

Ichigo stood proudly on one side. His crystal blue wings were unfurled behind him and the blue scales on the side of his face and down his neck shone brightly in the silver moon-light. His fangs were exposed, bared in his opponent's direction. His thin, scaly tail swished back and forth behind him in irritation. His normally brown eyes shone bright blue, devoid of emotion and purely focused on the fight about to take place.

On the other hand, Grimmjow was extremely relaxed and confident. He was in his lion form. The fur was a lush and beautiful golden with, barely noticeable, hints of blue. He casually looked at Ichigo with either a scowl or smirk, it was hard to tell which with him being in cat form and all.

Both dragon and lion closed their eyes as they listened to Maki-sama go over the rules and other official dual nonsense. "Ok, this is i dual between Ichigo and Grimmjow. No one is allowed to interfere in the competition. There will be no killing and only minimal blood. First one to knock out their opponent or get them outside of the fighting area wins. Do you agree?" "Yes," chorused the eager competitors. "Good. One, two, three, FIGHT!" The crowd started cheering at the shouted word.

With a boost from his wings, Ichigo pushed off with his right leg to gain a sudden boost of speed. He was meet in the center on the designated fighting area by Grimmjow. Ichigo, last minute, shielded himself from claws with a wall of bright blue energy. Grimmjow was pushed back a few inches by the force of the impact. Before he could regain his stance, Ichigo raised his left hand into the air as his eyes slowly changed to shine more brightly and have the appearance of a reptile's. Water in the air condensed and swirled around his upraised arm.

The water quickly collected into a stream of water rotating around his wrist at an incredible pace. Ichigo lowered his arm to be parallel with the ground as the water formed a jet of extremely pressurized water. The water hit Grimmjow in the face, causing his sight to turn blurry and disoriented for a few seconds. Ichigo took the distraction to jump onto the lion's back. Ichigo scratched at the lion's fur around it's neck in vain. Ichigo cursed the thick fur that protected the neck from his sharp claws. Grimmjow, finally able to see and having regained his bearings and stance, angrily shook Ichigo off his back.

The dragon took off into the sky before hitting the ground. A lion's and dragon's roar broke the silence of that peaceful night. Ichigo collected the water in the humid air and shot small streams of forceful water in Grimmjow's direction to distract him but the vigilant lion didn't take the bait, his feline eyes never leaving Ichigo. In an attempt to at least surprise his opponent, the dragon dove down, his wings tucked in close to his body. Grimmjow did seem surprised at his opponent's actions. Grimmjow braced himself for the frontal assault when Ichigo swerved to the lion's left.

The lion was unprepared for it and had not time to switch from being prepared for an attack in the front to one on the left. The dragon used as much force as he could, kicking Grimmjow in the side then flipping backwards, using the force from the kick/push-off, and landing with his knees bent, claws dug into the dirt to stop himself from sliding out of the fighting area. He felt triumphant when he saw Grimmjow lying on his side and outside of the fighting area. "Tie!" Ichigo looked behind to see his right foot sticking out of the fighting area.

The cheers were deafening from the rowdy crowd. With a sigh, Ichigo got up and walked over to check on Grimmjow. Grimmjow hadn't moved since getting kicked and that worried Ichigo. He found Grimmjow unconsciously lying in the grass. Ichigo thanked his super-human strength as he lifted up the heavy lion to carry him to the infirmary. The spectators dispersed since the excitement was over, most training to make up for the past couple day's of slacking off. A normal day for the rowdy creatures, but things were about to get even more chaotic when a certain human enters all of their lives.

~O~O~O~

Was this worth the wait? I'm only working on this fan fiction now so I should be able to update sooner and hopefully you all won't have to wait too much. Please review. I'm thinking of having some romance between the human and Ichigo but I have to find a bleach character who can be the human that I haven't used yet. Any ideas? Again, review. Would be much depreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry, I know I should have updated sooner, like over a month ago sooner... *sweat drops* I've not been very motivated to write recently. Please forgive me and I am planning on ending this asap but since I don't have a clear direction as to where this is going, I don't really know how to end it. Please review with some ideas, that would be awesome. Here is the long awaited chapter:

Disclaimer: don't own

~O~O~O~

It was the day after the Ichigo/Grimmjow tie and the mansion was still buzzing with gossip. Ichigo locked himself in his room to avoid all the questions as if the person asking hadn't been standing there watching everything happen the whole time. Grimmjow was in the infirmary and recovering. It hadn't been serious and Orihime was able to heal him in just a few seconds but she kept him there just to be safe. With Grimmjow being held in the infirmary against his will and Yoruichi on patrol, the room was quiet for the first time in a long time.

The dragon was slightly uncomfortable with the lack of noise so he decided to something he would never do with someone else around. He reached into the chest at the foot of his bed and took out a violin case. Opening it, he took out the beautiful instrument. He smiled as he lifted it into it's proper position and began to play. The tune was slightly sad but peaceful at the same time.

He played until he felt a presence approach his door. Before whoever was coming could hear him playing, he stopped playing and put the violin away. Rukia knocked on his door and waited for the boy to answer. She swore she heard a violin playing on her way to the door but it seemed so unlike Ichigo. Though he did draw amazingly and she never thought he was very artsy.

'Guess everyone's got their secrets.' Still, she just couldn't see such a rough and rowdy boy being able to be so good at doing something delicate like drawing or playing a violin. She wondered if anyone knew about his secret hobbies but she doubted it. He wasn't someone to share stuff like that with just anyone.

Ichigo answered the door with his usual scowl on his face. "You're going to miss the meeting if you stay locked up in here much longer." The orange-haired boy turned his head away in disgust and scoffed, "Whatever." Rukia was getting angry with his stubbornness, "Imagine what Captain-Commander would do if you didn't come? Or worse, what would Maki-sama do?" Ichigo stiffened slightly, still remembering the last time he got punished by the phoenix and shape-shifter.

Rukia couldn't help but smile smugly, knowing she had won. She still had to kick him to get him to go though. The two teens walked down the stairs silently as the boy rubbed the bruise that was already starting to form from when Rukia kicked him. "Jeez, you didn't have to kick that hard, I would've come on my own, eventually." Rukia rolled her eyes at Ichigo's complaint but said nothing.

~O~O~O~

The meeting hadn't been very eventful, until Yoruichi and Hitsuguya came bursting into the dinning hall. Maki stood up when she saw the two. "What is the matter?" "Humans... dozen... coming here..." Maki nodded at the winded cat that managed to speak, "Human alert, all of you know the drill so get to it." Everyone at the table stood up and rushed off.

Ichigo went to his sisters' room and told them to stay there and not leave for anything. They both nodded and tried their best to appear human. Everyone helped the youngest to appear as human as possible and have them stay in their rooms. The boards covering the windows were removed and stored away. Then the elite 20 (plus Captain-Commander and Maki) all meet at the entry way to the mansion to greet their uninvited guests.

Yoruichi, Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku all dressed in maid outfits and were busying themselves with pretending to clean. Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiora, and Ichigo dressed as butlers and went about the room with trays of food and drinks for 'guests'. The 'guests' were Kisuke (playing the part of a wealthy merchant), Chad (playing the part of Kisuke's assistant), Soi Fon and Kira (playing the part of visiting nobles Lady and Lord Kashi), and Hisagi (playing the part of Kira's assistant).

The Captain-Commander played the part of Lord of the house, Lord Urichora, and Maki played the role of his daughter, Lady Urichora. Masaki played the role of Maki's personal maid and Hanibel was a hired dancer/singer to entertain the 'guests'. Tatsuki, Isshin, Aizen and Uryu were the guards and they all went up onto the wall to patrol. last but not least, Hitsuguya was the guard dog and was by Lord Urichora's side the whole time.

Everyone went about their roles with all of them (except those playing the role of 'guard') in the entry to the mansion. The 'guests' and Lord and Lady of the house chatted about things such as what was happening in the kingdom recently and other things such as the economy. They went about the act for about an hour before there was a commotion outside.

Outside:

"Halt, who might you be?" Tatsuki called down to the humans at the gate. One of them, the one in the fancy robes, looked up to the girl and called back, "I am here to speak to the Lord of this mansion." Tatsuki shook her head, "Lord Urichora is entertaining guests and I am to not let anyone interrupt." "Tell Lord Urichora that Lord Kuchiki wishes to see him." Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at the man before turning to Uryu, "You heard him, now go tell Lord Urichora that an uninvited guest by the name of Kuchiki wishes to join his party." Uryu nodded and went down the stairs and into the courtyard before heading off to the mansion to give the message to the phoenix.

~O~O~O~

I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to post this for all of you and again I am sorry for making you all wait for it.


End file.
